


The Warrior and the Luthor

by LexaTargaryen



Category: Justice League (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaTargaryen/pseuds/LexaTargaryen
Summary: Diana thought she could never love again until she meets Lena Luthor.





	The Warrior and the Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Wonder Woman a few days ago and it was the best movie I've ever seen so I'm obsessed now! I'm also in love with Wonder Woman and Gal Gadot so yey!  
> I'm not really a huge fan of the whole Diana x Steve romantically thing but Steve is a great guy after all. (Mon-El can't relate) Anyways I thought about it and thought that Lena and Diana would make a great couple and I just wanted to explore Diana's bisexuality. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> My first language is German so if there are any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them:)

**Diana's POV**

It was a friday afternoon in National City. She had been invited over to Kara's for game night by her long time friend Kara Zor-El. They have been training together after Alex thought that Kara couldn't just rely on her powers alone so she called Diana for help.

Everyone of the Super Friends knew about Diana's origin and her alter ego. She didn't want to go at first because games were not really Diana's thing but she didn't have a different choice because nobody, not even the high and mighty Wonder Woman, can resist Kara's oh so convincing puppy dog eyes.

So here she was in her hotel room getting ready for the night. The amazonian had no idea what to wear since she has never been to any kind of game night ever in her 900 years alive. She settled on comfortable pants and a Harvard sweater she had bought a long time ago. After getting ready she left her room and makes her way over to Kara's apartment.

**Lena's POV**

Lena had been to many game nights before especially after Kara told her that she was Supergirl. Not that she had known it all along I mean come on she's a freaking genius. She wanted Kara to be ready when she told her and Lena still loved her best friend like she did before. She is now an official member of the Super Friends and helps Kara with everything she can.

Tonight was a different night though. Another person would be joining them for game night, and it was non other than Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman herself. Lena would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't have a huge crush on her because she did. The Luthor was totally fascinated by the Amazonian princess. Every time some report of her fighting another world threatening creature came on TV her eyes would be glued on the TV and nothing could disturbe her. (Kara had tried it countless of times but she had no success).

So Lena was nervous to say the least. She was terrified but excited at the same time to finally meet her crush and world saver. She knew that Diana was bi since she is a gay icon standing up for LGBT+ rights and marching in pride parades. She also came out publicly a few years ago which helped Lena to finally figure out who she really was.

So now Lena was standing in her apartment taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down a little. She was wearing grey sweatpants as she always did to game night and a MIT hoodie which she had from her days in college. She was always wearing those fancy clothes for work which she liked but she needs a break from it once in a while so she didn't really bother to dress up tonight even though she was meeting her long time crush. After a few minutes of calming her nerves she grabed her keys and made her way over to her best friend's apartment.

After a 10 minute drive she arrived at her destination. She knew Kara's apartment block like the back of her hand since she had been here before many times. Lena makes her way to Kara's apartment and knocks on the front door. After just a few seconds of waiting, her superhero best friend appeared in front of her with her typical big smile on her face. "Lena! Hey!" Kara basically yelled and threw her arms around the brunette woman who gladly returned the hug. "Hey Kara. Is everyone here already?" Lena asked her "bezzie mate" as she liked to call Kara sometimes. "No you're the first one as usual." The superhero said letting her in.

"So are you excited to meet Diana? Oh my god you'll love her. I mean I know you already do but I know that you'll love her even more after tonight. Oh rao you must be so nervous meeting your long time crush! Are you okay? Should I bring you some water? No! You need alcohol. I'll bring you alcohol wait here." The bubbly blonde said as she trieed to get up from the couch which she seated herself on just a few moments ago with Lena next to her. "Kara! Calm down!" The Luthor laughed after pushing her friend back down on the couch. "I'm nervous yes, but I'm fine Kara no need to worry. I can do it and I'm 100% sure that she is lovely." Lena smiled.

Just after she said that there is another knock on the door.

**Diana's POV**

She had been standing in front of Kara's apartment door for just a few moments before her alien training partner and friend opened the door. She quickly was indulged in a big hug. Normally she wasn't really the touching type but she can't help herself with Kara. She is a literal ray of sunshine so she hugs her back. "Diana! I'm so glad that you are here. Come in I have to introduce you to someone!" The blonde said and pulls Diana into her apartment. "Diana this is Lena Luthor." She told her, gesturing towards Lena who was now standing with a nervous look on her face. "She is the CEO of L-Corp. Lena this is Diana Prince" She winked at the Luthor while saying the next sentence "but you knew that already." Lena started to blush heavily but moved towards Diana regardless stretching out her hand, "Hello Miss Prince it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." 

Diana felt like she has been struck by lightening. She has never in her life seen such a beautiful woman and that says a lot considering that she has grown up on an island with just women. Her eye's were staring into Lena's brown orbs and she felt lost in them.

After a few moments of staring she realized that she should probably say something too. "Miss Luthor, the pleasure is all mine but please call me Diana." She smiled at the youngest Luthor who couldn't help but feel like she was about to faint right on the spot. "Fine Diana but only if you call me Lena." She practically grined back at the Amazonian princess sitting back down while Diana followed her lead. The two keep on staring at each other in awe for a while longer before Kara interrupts them with a cough asking them if they want to drink something.

**Nobody's POV**

A few minutes later almost all of the Super Friends have finally arrived along side Barry who came because Winn was really needy that day and just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend all the time. Everyone introduced themselves to Diana except for Barry because the two already knew each other well because of the Justice League.

About 10 minutes later Alex and Maggie finally arrived too with messy hair and messy make up because they clearly had a heated make out session in the car before coming over.

The evening went on well with a lot of laughs, games and a lot of alcohol but that's normal at gane night.

During the entire night Diana and Lena were basically just talking to each other and nobody else. They both felt a certain attraction towards each other and were not afraid to hide it. They flirted endlessly with each other and there was definitely some touching involved. 

At the end of game night they were almost making out before Kara declared that it was time for everybody to go home. 

**Diana's POV**

"If you want you could come over to my room and we could have a few more drinks." Diana whispered into Lena's ear. "I would love to." Lena replied smirking at the princess seductively. They both got up from their spot of the couch and said goodbye to everyone before heading out.

They made it back to Diana's hotel and were just talking about everyone and everything. "So Diana tell me, how is Themyscira. Kara told me that's your home but I've never heard if it." Diana smiled and started to tell Lena the stories she knew from her mother and her island. She talked about the women living there, the beauty of the island and the history. After she finished her story both of their lips were almost touching. They looked deep into each other's eyes before finally leaning in.

As their lips met for the first time fireworks went of for both of them. It was magical. Butterflies were making their way through Diana's stomach and she just couldn't help but smile like a 5 year old child getting candy. They continued kissing throughout the entire night and eventually things get heated. They were making love that night too. Something Diana had experienced before but never quite like this. She may have hated Lena's brother with her heart and soul but she could never judge Lena because of her name. Lena was so much more. She was caring, lovely, selfless, clever and beautiful. 

**Nobody's POV**

They started dating after that night much to the delight of Kara who had never seen her best friend that happy. She knew that Diana couldn't love easily but she knew that Lena couldn't either. They both wanted to make the world a better place but they were both hurt before. They both had lost people they loved but exactly that made them understand each other in a way that nobody else could. Diana knew that she would out live Lena easily and she knew the pain that would come with it but she just couldn't help it. She had finally found love again and she was going to enjoy every single second of it. The Amazonian had finally found her soulmate. They were handcrafted for each other.


End file.
